Rebellion of the Capitol
by Casiple's Castle
Summary: 30 years later, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark are called back into action. An uprising of the Capitol have been heard and must be silently extinguished. Little did they know that the enemy had long infiltrated their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE:**

The Mellarks live peacefully within the renewed village of District 12. Mr. Mellark was a respectable man within the community. He was now currently the mayor of District 12 and radiates peace and calmness throughout the people just as he radiates love and compassion to his family. Mrs. Mellark was silent but calculating. She owned a reputation of heroism and is a living patriot. Their children, Rose Mellark and her younger brother Peter Mellark, attend school each day, leaving their helper to clean the house. She was too young and fragile to be a helper, people always wonder. They could only guess that she came from the Capitol, a city that once governed them with brute. Mr. and Mrs. Mellark had taken her in with welcoming arms, giving her a brand new start. But little did they know, the peace they try to keep will be shattered in only a matter of days.

**CHAPTER 1:**

"Hello?" Rose answered, irritated. The phone had been ringing for the past 5 minutes and Peter refused to take orders of answering the phone.

"Is your mother there?" the man asked.

"May I ask who's calling?" Rose said.

"An old friend." he said, as if smiling. "Tell her it's Gale."

"Oh." Rose said. Rose of course recognized her mother's friend Gale. She'd heard about him from both of her parents before. She'd also met him when she was a toddler but she hasn't seen him in years. "Hold on. I'll go get her."

Rose bolted out of the study and ran upstairs. She passed her brother and he asked, "Who was it?"

"Nonya." she said.

"Who's Nonya?" he asked.

"Noya business." she said.

"_Ha-ha_. Sister being funny. Sister has no humor." he muttered.

"Mom?" she said as she neared her parents' room. She could hear muffled voices from the other side. It stopped abruptly when she opened the door. Her father was sitting on the bed, his head hanging down, as if he was trying to control one of his attacks or his anger. Her mother had her a arms crossed and was standing right next to the window, as she was stalking someone outside.

"Mom, phone for you." Rose said.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Your friend Gale." Rose said. They looked at her as if she just confirmed grave news.

"Okay." her mother said and followed her out into the study. "Go play with your brother."

Rose rolled her eyes. Her mother's scripted line each time she wanted private conversations. She walked out of the study but she lingered behind the door long enough to hear her mother say, "How bad is it, Gale?"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

"We can't let this happen, Katniss," Peeta said softly. "You know that. Think of the kids."

"I am thinking of them." she snapped. "What part of that do you not understand? I want them safe._ With the both of us_."

Her eyes revealed all the fear she'd been keeping. Peeta understood. _She was scared of losing him._ Peeta wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace. She shut her eyes tight, refusing to give in, refusing to accept comfort.

"You're never losing me, sweetheart." Peeta whispered to her ear. She sighed in frustration.

"A promise could be compromised." Katniss murmured. "Let's just stay here. They can handle this."

"This time it'll be different. We'll be strategists. We'll stay in the stronghold." Peeta said. "Which reminds me, we have to double our peacekeepers. We need to secure the District. I've told the other mayors the same. We don't know how strong their forces are but it's good that we're ready."

"Gale told me that their spy reported of a planned assault on one of the districts. The spy didn't know which one." Katniss said. Peeta kissed the side of her neck.

"I'll set up an evacuation exercise. We can be safe inside the woods. By the lake, like before." he murmured into her skin.

"Yeah.." she trailed off. Peeta was good at distracting her, which somehow frustrated her. "Peeta, this is serious." she said. But even her own words didn't stop her from accepting his lips. She kissed him and her hands trailed on his chest, her breathing becoming fast, exhilarated. The feeling never dimmed down, from that very fist touch to now, she still felt the same stirrings. Her fingers dug through his hair and his hand drifted to her back, pulling her closer. Peeta pulled away for air and smiled at her while she craved for more.

A light knock broke them apart. Katniss frowned, irritated. Peeta cleared his throat and wiped smudged lipstick off his face and opened the door. "Yes?" he asked.

"Sir, there's a phone call for you. They say it's urgent. And dinner's ready." Cornelia, their helper, told him.

"Thank you, Cornelia. Can you tell the kids to come down?" he asked.

"Already did." she said with a smile.

"Thanks." Peeta told her sincerely.

Katniss has always been distant with their helper. She acted odd. _No, she was odd._ She was from the Capitol and Katniss was stunned that a girl like her would come to the farthest district and get a job as a helper. Cornelia was beautiful. A girl who was obviously pampered throughout her life yet she came here. She'd miraculously stumbled on their doorstep with a heartbreaking story Katniss never believed. Yet Peeta insisted and if she was from the Capitol, Katniss had the mind to keep an eye on her. Although, all she'd found out was that Cornelia was fond of her husband.

"Like I said to you before," Katniss whispered as Cornelia went away and they headed downstairs. "You've always had an eye for beautiful things."

"No wonder I have it bad for you." he said, smirking. Katniss smiled and blushed and gave her husband a kiss as she made her way into the dining room while he headed for the study.

"Peeta Mellark speaking," he said into the receiver.

"Peeta, it's Gale." Gale said. "You're in trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

"Hey kids," Katniss said as she sat. "What's for dinner?"

"I am so bored. Mom can we go hunting tomorrow?" Peter asked.

"No, dear." Katniss said.

"Pretty please?" Peter said.

"No, Peter. We're having a little trouble with the woods right now."

"Is it true that there are .. Problems again?" Rose asked.

"Problems?" Peter asked.

"You know.." Rose muttered. "The uprising.."

Katniss frowned. "Where did you hear that?" she said.

"People. They've been talking about it all week." Rose said.

"Who?" Katniss said, her voice slightly louder.

"I don't know.. Town folks? I just overhear conversations." Rose said, blushing.

"You mean eavesdropping." Peter said.

"It's not my fault that they talk too loud." Rose snapped at her brother, guessing he saw her stalking a peacekeeper the other day.

"Young lady, that is rude and you are over stepping someone else's privacy." Katniss scolded.

"What's wrong with trying to find out what's going on?" Rose snapped. "It's not like we're going to ask you and give us straight answers. I know something's wrong. Why is Gale calling all of the sudden? He's one of President Paylor's top generals. Since when did military officials ask for phone pals?"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Katniss snapped back, rising up from her chair.

Peeta came in, looking panicked. He flinched at the sound of Katniss's voice. "What's going on?" he asked, frowning. "We have to get out of here. I've sent an emergency call throughout the entire district. We're about to be under attack."

"What?" Katniss said. She met Peeta's eye and she walked down the hall.

"Mom, where are you going?" Peter asked and ran after her mother. Peeta and Rose followed. Katniss opened a spare closet and pushed aside old coats. She kicked the wall and a hatch door came into shape. She pushed it open and went in. Peter, Rose and Peeta followed her.

"What is this place?" Peter asked. Guns lined the wall. Bows and arrows were neatly piled on the side. Money and bullets were placed above metal tables.

"It's our armory." Peeta said.

"We have an armory?" Peter said in daze. Rose rolled her eyes and picked up her bow. The bow she'd used a thousand times during hunting for game with her parents. It was especially made for her. She'd always wonder where her mother hid it. Now she knew.

"Peter," Rose said and handed her brother his bow. She picked up a sheath full of arrows and slung it on her shoulder.

"Rose, what are you doing?" her mother asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Mom? Getting ready. We're going to be under attack, won't we need weapons to fight?" she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"No, your father and I will need weapons to fight." her mother corrected. "The two of you will run as fast as you can to the stronghold."

"But that leaves us completely vulnerable. At least let us carry our bows." Rose said. Katniss was about to argue when Peeta cut her off.

"All right. But remember, do not look back. You keep running." he said.

"But Dad-" Peter started. His father put a hand on his shoulder.

"No matter what, do you understand?" Peeta said intently.

"Yes." Peter said. Rose looked away, refusing to give her father an answer.

"We need to go." Katniss said, grabbing a prepared bag of clothes while Peeta grabbed a prepared bag of guns, other weapons and equipment. They dressed warm clothes and bolted out the front door. A man raced towards them in a peacekeeper uniform.

"Mr. Mayor! We're under attack!" he shouted before a blinding flash appeared somewhere in the distance, the shockwave hitting them lightly.

"We're too late!" Katniss said. "RUN!"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

"Rose, take Peter and get out of here!" her mother ordered.

"But-..But-" Rosie said. "I can fight! Let me help you!"

"Just get out of here!" Katniss snapped as she shot explosive arrows at the jet's direction. "There's too many of them! We need to retreat!"

Rose grabbed Peter by the helm of his shirt and ran. Everything was a daze of explosions and screams. Fire singed the meadow as Rose and Peter ran along with the crowd. It was a stampede and bombs dropped everywhere. Katniss and Peeta covered as much citizen as they could. Rose and Peter had reached the fence. Rose pulled Peter behind a thick tree.

"What are you doing?" said Peter. A few yards away, Rose saw a little girl with a bloody leg. She was crying desperately for her mother who seemed to be sleeping on the ground with an little hole on her forehead, gushing out blood.

"We cant just leave her!" Rose said, pointing at the little girl.

"But Mom said-" Peter started.

"I don't care what Mom said!" Rose snapped and ran out into the meadow with Peter screaming for her to come back. Fire fell from the sky and she ran as fast as possible. She reached the little girl and scooped her up into her arms. The little girl struggled against her, wanting to go back to her dead mother. Rose stumbled on a rock and they fell. She bit her tongue and the little girl cried out in pain. A blinding light came from above her. She looked up and hooks shot out from the sky. She skittered out of the way but one pierced the little girl deep into her stomach. The little girl stopped breathing almost immediately. In rage, Rose grabbed her bow and shot an arrow towards the direction of the jet and she heard someone cry in pain and a man in uniform fell a few feet away. She got up and tried to run.

"ROSE!" she heard someone cry. _Her father._ A second later, a body hit her and she was down on the ground again. She hit her head on a rock and for a moment, everything seemed fuzzy. Her vision doubled and by the time it returned to normal, her father was floating. His eyes closed, his shoulder drenched with blood from where the hook had pierced him.

"DAD!" Rose screamed. "NOOO!"

She saw the hook that pierced the little girl. It was still there. She ran for it but strong arms gripped her, dragging her back.

"LET GO! DAD! NO! PLEASE! MY DAD! LET GO OF ME!" she screamed as she struggled to break free of the hold. She watch as the hook dangled her father around, retracting inside the jet. "NO! DAD! DAD!" she screamed as she saw her father dragged inside and gone.


End file.
